Facade (teaser- read inside Should I write it or no?)
by SummerTime17
Summary: "You know all that medicine I have to take? Why I have seizers and bad asthma?" Zach held my hand as I spoke, never thinking about interrupting. "Yesterday, at the hospital, my parents and I talked with the doctor." I looked up at him as a tear slipped from my eye. "I'm adopted, Zach. I'm adopted and a survivor of a failed abortion attempt. That's why I'm so messed up."


**New story. Yay, or nay? (B/c summer is almost here so more update time) {if Yay, story is not up for pro-life/choice debate. it's just a story. If you have anything to say, PM instead of review. I will say this- I am pro-life. That is all to the matter}**

 **[summary under construction because it sucks]**

Summary:

Living a life happy and carefree was something Cameron Morgan could never do. She was trapped. Trapped in her mind. Trapped in her soul. And trapped in a never ending want to just give up. Of course, she never told anyone this. To her family and friends, she was normal. That happy and carefree person she always longed to be. It took one day to piece together the puzzle that was her life. But there was that typical middle shape no one could ever find to completely finish the picture. For Cammie, the pice was her bogical mom. Because it turns out, she was adopted... And a survivor of a failed abortion attempt.

The secret didn't stay with her for long. After all, Zachary Goode always knew when something was up with his best friend. He just didn't expect to find out she was depressed and suicidal. No one could ever look at Google or Yahoo in order to know how failed abortion attempts really affect kids later on in life. No. They have to be there with that person. They have to see the struggle and pain that somehow tied itself with confusion just to make that person more miserable. Zachary Goode saw that. He saw the hurt in Cammies eyes. Her facade was gone that night and all he could do was hold her and think to himself-

"I still love you."

 _ **Teaser.~~**_

The sun was shining down on Roseville Virginia. Separate rays ran along the road and trees in a specific dance. Grass and leaves blew gracefully in the wind, entrancing the young girl's blue eyes.-

She wished she could be like the leaves; able to dance and flow with freedom. But she can't. Instead, the young girl locked herself away, so far in her own sole sometimes she can't even find herself. Chains rattled against the door of her heart, the victim inside screaming to get out.

"Like screaming in the silence. For no one to hear but herself." I mumbled to myself. "No one but me."

I guess I should tell you to stop reading. I mean, really, who wants to read a story of a depressed girl who can barely talk to her mother about her feelings. Honestly, I wouldn't want to read it either. But that's because I'm living it. Going through everyday wishing somehow, it could be my last, but too afraid to end my being. I'm trapped. And no one is going to change that.

So, I'm not going to tell to to stop reading this. Maybe because I want you to know what I went through. Or because I just need to get it all out there. You know, vent, show emotion. Because sometimes, keeping things bottled up inside is just a slow suicide. Totally invisible, but totally physical. Tearing away any self appreciation you have for yourself until your sole is gone, and the shell of your body is the only thing that remains.

~Chapter 1~

Happiness. The word makes me laugh. Like, right now, right here, my stupid English teacher wants us to write an essay on what happiness is, how people experience it, and what makes us happy.

"Happiness is... Is." I growled in frustration and whipped my pencil across the room. "Whatever. Two words is good enough for right now." I stood up from my desk and looked out my window. It was nine now. The sky was full of clouds making it hard for any light of the moon shine through. It looked eerie, dark, sad, and mood ruining.

"Way to define my life, Mother Nature." I grumbled. The wind spoke back to me, mocking me. It's so free. Able to blow around the world when ever it wanted. I wanted to dance with it like so many others do. I wanted to creat a waltz, to spin freely with out being judged. But that isn't real life. I'm a human and wind is an element. We will forever be apart.

 _ **A/N: soooo, yes or no? You can shoot me for wanting to start another story. I will understand...**_

 _ **if yes, summary may change to make more sense and to be shorter.**_


End file.
